The present invention relates to quick connectors and, more particularly, to quick connectors which allow the rapid and sure connection and disconnection of two members for example, a mounting tripod and a camera, missile launcher, and the like.
In a variety of contexts, it is desirable to be able to quickly, accurately and securely connect two members together. For example, a photographer may wish to alternately connect and disconnect a camera to and from a tripod. Another application might be in the connection and disconnection of an anti-tank missile launcher and a tripod which are normally separately transported and connected just prior to use.
In these applications, the connection and disconnection must at times be executed rapidly. In addition, the camera or missile launcher and the tripod must be accurately connected so that the two are properly aligned. Finally, the camera or missile launcher must be securely connected to the tripod so as to eliminate the possibility of the inadvertent separation of the two members.
A variety of connectors are in current use. Various clamps offer quick connection and disconnection but do not normally offer an accurate or secure connection. Various screw mechanisms offer a secure connection but are rather slow to deploy and remove and may be less than totally accurate since most screw mechanisms can be screwed to various extents.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a connector which will quickly, accurately and securely connect two members and rapidly disconnect them.